Our Promise
by This is My Second Account
Summary: "I will return when the battle is over," she promises softly, and her neesan smiled waterily. "That was our promise, ne?"


Author Note: OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEN! :D Girl, you are a sister from another mister, and you mean a lot to me in the most non-awkward way possible. Here's a lil something I cooked up just for you, girl! :)

_***Flashback***_

"_Ahim-neesan...will you tell me a story?" the little five year old asked her big sister sweetly as she was laid in her big, green bed that night._

_"Of course," the seven year old smiled, "that sounds wonderful, Green-chan." She used her nickname for her that she'd gotten for her love of the color green._

_She smiled brightly and curled up her neesan, ready to listen. As she started on another story of happy endings and princes, her eyes she shared with her sister twinkled like the stars. Her blonde hair was tied up with it's usual white ribbon in a high ponytail, and she grinned Ahim's favorite pumpkin grin._

_Everyone loved her._

_"Ahim...will we always be together?" she asked in a yawn as her sister rose, as if to leave. The slightly older smiled gently, kissing her forehead lovingly and squeezing her small hand._

_"Of course," she cooed, "no gentleman will ever change that, Caitlyn-imtochan."_

_The younger cooed, closing her eyes and keeping a grip on her hand, intending to never let go._

_**~Time shift, next flashback~**_

_"Oh dear..." Caitlyn gasped as she peered out of window. She was fourteen now and turned into a very delicate, yet attractive, young women who's face was now full of terror, "Ahim-neesan!"_

_The terrified older grasped her hands in her own as their planet fell apart around them, "You must live...I will meet you on another planet, but you must live!"_

_"What about you?" the ltitle sister of the two was crying violently at this point, and it was Ahim was struggling not to do the same and bolt with her._

_"I must ensure our parents are alright..." she kissed her forehead, "not goodbye...demo...see you soon, my little Green-chan."_

"H-hai," and she took off.

_**~Time shift again, last flashback~**_

_The fifteen year old looked up through the foggy haze. She didn't where she was or what planet she was on, but she did know today was the one year anniversary of when her planet was destroyed. She'd seen her sister's face on a Wanted poster the day before, and for that, she was thrilled...and given hope. Now she'd decided in honor of this anniversary and her planet, she would join the Gokaigers as well._

_"Well, well, well," she was suddenly off the ground by about a head's height, dangling at bit as she squealed softly, "what do we have here?"_

_"Who are you?" she demanded, keeping that royal flourish about her but still snipping, "put me down! Are you a pervert or something?" She was instantly on her knees, having been dropped, and she rolled over to see a man standing over her._

_He was handsome, she had to admit..._

_"The name's Basco," he offered his hand to her, and she instantly declined, "well now, that's awful rude behavior for a princess."_

_"How do you know I'm a princess?" she boosted herself up, gripping her gun behind her back._

_"You look much like that Ahim de Famille girl," he smirked, shrugging, "besides...you were headlining the paper exactly one year ago." He shoved a newspaper at her face, and she pressed it away, glaring and willing herself not to cry out._

_She was stronger than that now._

_"Well then...what is to you?" she gripped the gun tighter, but suddenly, it wasn't in her hand._

_"It's that you're worth a lot of money..." he suddenly had the barrel pressed up to her chest, backing her up with a smirk on his face, "and that you must be worth something if you have survived alone, being a little princess and all."_

_"What do you mean?" she kicked up, and she'd quickly retrieved her gun from a very surprised Basco, "you seem no good."_

"_You could say that," he chuckled darkly, reaching again for her gun but instead getting her foot when she tried to kick up, "now, now. No need to be hostile, princess." _

"_Do not call me that!" she snapped, trying to free her foot and keep her green gown down at the same time so he could not practice being a pervert with her, "let me go!" She fired her gun, trying to prove that she wasn't messing around, but he dodged them with ease and grabbed her wrist. _

_She felt herself flip before being pinned to the ground, staring into his stunning brown eyes as he spoke, "My order is simple. Join me, and you live. Deal?" _

_She looked at her gun in his hand, and then at his own gun in his other hand, and then how they were pointed at her chest and throat, "Fine." _

_**~Present Day~ **_

"Seems those Gokaigers are raiding another planet on their little treasure hunt," Basco was smirking his own FAMOUS smirk as he looked through his window, "Caitlyn-chan, why don't you go pay them a visit?"

"What about you?" she arched an eyebrow, and he patted her back gently.

"In time, dear, will Marvey-chan know that I have lived from the Red Pirates," he purred in her ear, and she turned his lips away playfully with a little giggle.

"Down, boy," she tapped his nose, gripping her gun as she turned towards the exit, "be right back, hon."

The Gokaiger team was indeed raiding the planet, having already rid it of the Zangyack that were there before them and now searching for keys. Catilyn moved quietly on cat's feet, holding her gun tightly behind one back and keeping her dagger visible at her side. After about couple of years with Basco, she'd grown to like him and accept him...even as a lover. Now she was working with him out of her own free-will, having gotten all that more strong and hardcore. She'd even traded in her light green royal gown, (which was already frayed and stained,) for a green tank-top, black jeans that were somewhat tight-fitting, brown combat boots, and a red jacket much like his. (Only with green lining on the inside.)

She grabbed her blonde hair that hung around her thighs and tied it with a green ribbon now, hanging it over her shoulder and pressing herself against a ruined building wall. Ahim was searching her, delicatley lifting up rubble and peering into empty rooms. Caitlyn now wondered if she looked like that back on de Famille before spinning her pistol, turning around easily and firing at her older sister.

Gokai Pink yelped, falling backwards in alarm, "Oh my! Another Gourmin attack?"

"Not quite, sis," the seventeen year old emerged now, aiming her gun at her chest now, "remember me?"

The older blinked for a moment, as if in a daze, "Oh dear...is that you, Green-chan?"

"Do not call me Green-chan," she put one finger on the trigger.

"Demo...it really is you," she rose now boldly, running towards her younger sibling and dropping her weapons in the process, looking overcome with joy.

But before the younger could finish her off, she felt a searing pain in her lower back. Whirling around, she looked to the pirate captain was a deathly scowl on her face.

"Why you..." she aimed her gun, but another pain at her wrist made her drop both weapons in alarm and pain, "what the hell?"

"You got some nerve trying to kill my imto-chan," Luka snarled, standing beside her captain as Hakasae stood beside her, looking quite afraid of her in all honesty.

"You have some nerve showing up here at all," two hands suddenly had her own pinned to the small of her back, and she cried out a little in pain, twisting to meet Joe's eyes, "give us a good reason to let you live."

They'd run into her before, (rather, Joe, Luka, and Marvelous had while Hakasae cooked/cleaned, or trained Ahim,), and while they didn't know she was with Basco, they knew she was no good. The blonde and the former princess hadn't known of her, and Gokai Pink was horrified. She rushed to Gokai Blue's side, touching her sister's cheek gently and easily avoiding a kick aimed at her.

"There must be something wrong..." tears were in her eyes, "you have changed for the bad, Green-chan. Demo...I know that is not who you are. Please...show them the real you."

"This _is _the real me now, Gokai Pink," the female blonde snarled, and the brown eyes that matched her own dimmed with the tearflow.

"Fire," the captain mumbled, and as the gunshots rang through the air, someone protected her from the three bullets coming for her.

But it wasn't Ahim.

_**~3 days later~ **_

"I told you I am not telling you anything," Caitlyn growled lowly as Marvelous, Joe, and Luka stood in front of her. Ahim was in the next room crying...

And Hakasae was recovering from the shots he'd taken for her.

"You're a screwed little girl," the captain scoffed, turning on his heel, "we don't need this from you. We'll just destroy you as soon as Ahim stops all 'er crying."

"Tch," Luka shot her a nasty glare as she joined Gokai Red, and the first mate titled up her chin.

"You," he stated, stepping back as she tried to bite his finger, "are a baka." When he was gone, she got another visitor that wasn't expected.

"Hello, Caitlyn-san," he stood before, all patched up and looking like he was in some kind of pain, "are you...alright?"

"I guess," she shrugged against her bonds, "do me a favor and let me go. I must get back to my fiancee."

"Fiancee..." he echoed curiously, then knelt down to her level, "you don't have to tell why you tried to kill Ahim...demo...are you really her sister?"

"Hai," she finally admitted to the guy who'd saved her life oddly enough, "then I met a guy who at first made me join by force. I kinda grew on him, you know...and now here I am. He will be waiting for me now."

"Suka..." and suddenly he'd undone her bondage, "will you please tell Ahim-sama you still care? You must some...it's just..."

"She is s my sister," she wiped her eye a little, "this is true. I'd never admit it to my fiancee...but I do still care for her."

"Then tell her that," his eyes were so innocent, so pleading, she had to pat his head a little bit and peck his cheek.

"Hai," and she went to confront of her big sister.

_XXXXXXX_

"It has been a while, has it not?" Caitlyn was suddenly sitting beside her neesan, who looked up in alarm.

"Oh Gree...I mean, Caitlyn," she wiped at her eyes and makeup, "what happened to you?"

"Well...it is a long story," she confessed, "I just came to stay...I still love you. And nothing will change it...even if my fiancee is evil."

"An evil fiancee?" the nineteen year old shook her head in disbelief, "demo...do you not think you would be better off with us?"

"Probably," she admitted, squeezing her hands, "and...being here, seeing you again...it really tells me who I really am. I can not lead my fiancee here, however."

"...I understand," the black-haired girl squeezed her tight, "then...what shall you do?"

"I will travel alone," the seventeen year old kissed her cheek in a sisterly way, "and maybe one day, when the Zangyack and my fiancee are no longer a threat...I will join you."

"It was our promise, ne?" she sniffed in response, doing the same as the blonde started to smile again for the first time in a while.

"Hai," she took out her bobby pin, and together, the two pricked their fingers and pressed them together.

_XXXXXXX_

As the space pirates made landfall, the small princess couldn't help but sigh. She wondered if Caitlyn remembered...

"Ahim-neesan!" she broke into a smile at the sight of her little sister, running towards her and dropping her weapons instantly.

"Green-imto-chan," and as soon as the two embraced, they both somehow knew the Gokaigers would be getting a new crew member very soon...

_XXXXXX_

Author Note: Sorry again for the late gift, Gree! I hope you loved it! :D


End file.
